Troops: Fangtooth
This is an elite troop that is only trainable in the Water Outpost '''if you have at least 1 level 10 Training Camp. These troops are rare as they have both a usable Ranged attack as well as a usable Melee attack, making them extremely versatile in battle. Fangtooth are generally used in PvP battle with Lava Jaws, Granite Ogres, and speed troops. The ideal usage for this troop is to send them with 1 LBM. This is because of the battle mechanics in this game. The battle field is determined by adding the Attacker's troop with the longest range + 500. If the Fangtooth is sent alone, the battlefield would be 600 + 500 = 1100. We will imagine that '''SSDs + LBM are the defenders troops. How Fangtooth act in battle: #Fangtooth will move forward 500 units (600 units left) range is 600 units, the Fangtooth will begin attacking. #Defender's SSDs if still alive, can now move forward 1000 units and begin attacking. #Defender's LBM if still alive, range is 1200 (FT 600 units away), begin attacking. #Fangtooth kill all the remaining troops. If you include 1 LBM with the Fangtooth, the battlefield now becomes 1200 + 500 = 1700 units. Defender's troops are SSDs + Giants and assuming there are enough FT to be the winner. #Fangtooth will move forward 500 units (1200 units left), range is only 600 units so can't attack. #Attacker's LBM move forward 250 units (1450 units left), range is only 1200 units so can't attack. #Defender's SSDs move forward 1000 units (FT are 200 units away) 0 range so can't attack. #Defender's Giants move forward 120 units (FT are 1080 units away) 0 range, so can't attack. #Fangtooth are within range of SSD, so begins attacking. #Attacker's LBM are within range of SSD, so begins attacking. #Defender's SSDs, if any remaining, move forward and begin attacking FT. #Defender's Giants move forward 120 units (FT are 960 units away) 0 range, so can't attack. #Fangtooth kill the SSDs if any are remaining. #Attacker's LBM (Giants 1210 units away) move forward 250 units, range is 1200 so begins attacking. #Fangtooth moves forward 500 units (Giants 460 units away) begins attacking. #Giants move 120 units (FT are 340 units away) 0 range so can't attack. #Fangtooth kill the remaining Giants. These are very basic scenarios, but in the 1st: the FT comes into contact with defenders early in the battle. If there are a lot of defending troops, the FT will have to fight all of them at one time. As opposed to the 2nd scenario where the troops are spread out across the field according to their speeds so the FT can pick them off as they move into range. The more troop types used in a battle, the more complicated the battles become especially if you use a combination of speed, range, and melee troops. '' Because Fangtooth originate in the lakes of Atlantis, you must have a Fangtooth Respirator for each one you train. When a Fangtooth dies, you do not get the respirator back. You can obtain these respirators from level 7+ lakes and Anthropus Camps. They can also be purchased from the Shop with Rubies. '' Category:Browse Category:Battle Category:Outposts Category:Elite Troops Category:Range Troops Category:Melee Troops Category:Troops